The Science Fair
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: When Maura drags Jane to help judge a science fair, one of the projects backfires quite humorously. Jane/Maura. Oneshot.


A/N: This one's a little random and… different. I like the idea behind it but I don't think I did it justice. Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

XXXXX

"Are you free on Friday?" Maura asked, stopping in front of Jane's desk.

The detective looked up from a case file. "I'm afraid to say yes."

Maura just smiled and placed a flyer atop the file. "We're going to be judging a science fair!"

"Science fair? Maura, you know I don't know that much about science."

"Don't worry… it's just high school level. All you have to do is input your opinion on whichever you think is most impressive. No science degree required."

"Oh, I'm _so _relieved!" Jane said sarcastically.

Maura chose to ignore that. "I'm picking you up at five-thirty. Don't make us late."

She waved her off. "Alright, alright, I'll go." She said, even though the decision was already made for her. She read over the flyer before placing it aside and getting back to work.

Three days later, at five-thirty exactly, Maura stood in front of apartment number twelve before using the metal knocker on the door.

Jane opened it, ready – though not wholly willing – to go.

After Maura insisted that the other woman should change, they left. On the way there, the M.E. filled Jane in on the history behind science fairs and even included her own stories about her involvement in them. Unsurprisingly, she won every single one she entered – even those where she was the youngest contestant there.

The minute they arrived they signed in and got everything needed to judge – nametags, a clipboard, a sheet of paper with the contestants' information, and a pen. They were informed of the event's rules as the students set their booths up. At around six-thirty they were ready to start.

Because this was mandatory for all the students attending a science class at the high school, most of the projects were unimpressive. There were more than a few baking soda and vinegar volcanoes along with the occasional potato battery. Only a small percentage of the participants really seemed to do more than just Google a topic.

They stepped up to the next set-up and were immediately intrigued by the big title on the poster board: _How can you force someone to tell the truth?_

"Hmm… what's this?" Maura asked, eyeing the gun-like object in his hands curiously.

"A truth ray!" The teen said enthusiastically while beaming with pride.

"Truth ray?" Jane couldn't help but laugh. "What are you? Some weird supervillan?"

"You wanna see how it works or not?" He shot back.

She shrugged. "Sure."

He aimed the device at Jane and pulled the trigger and then did the same to Maura a moment later.

"I don't feel any different. I think your thing's a dud." Jane said.

"Really? Okay then. Try to lie when I ask you a question. Is your birth name," he leaned forward to read her nametag. "Jane Rizzoli?"

"Yes." She paused for a moment, slightly surprised. "Wow. I really tried to say 'no' but it wouldn't work."

"Told you! Now for you." He turned to Maura. "Try your very best to lie. Is your birth name Maura Isles?"

"Yes."

"See? Truth ray works." He beamed.

"Very cool." Jane nodded, thinking such a thing would _definitely _come in handy in the interrogation room. They made some notes on their clipboard next to his name before moving onto the next station.

"Wow!" Maura exclaimed when she saw the small-scale tornado in a box. "This is horrible!"

"Maura!" Jane admonished. She thought it was pretty cool.

"Yes. I meant that!" Maura's eyes widened in horror. "Yes… Jane, I don't think that truth ray is making me lie."

Jane gave her a quizzical look. "What? You mean the truth ray _is_ making you lie?"

"No!" She smiled when Jane understood.

Jane turned back to the now sniffling teenager. "Sorry. We'll be right back." She grabbed Maura's arm and dragged her back to the last exhibit. "What did you do to her?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not telling the truth! Only lies!"

"What? That's not possible! What about before… with her name?"

Jane stayed quiet for a minute when a thought occurred to her. "That's because Isles _isn't _her birth name. Doyle is."

"So she lied…?" He looked down at his machine and his brows furrowed. "I don't understand."

"I don't care… just change her back."

"I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't'?"

"Well there's no reverse button if that's what you're looking for!"

"There's got to be some way!"

He thought for a moment but came up with nothing. "I don't know what to tell you. I didn't even think about how to reverse it because I thought the world could use a few people who can't lie."

"The world already had that. Maura was never able to lie."

"Really?" He stayed silent again as his brain processed the information. "Well… the truth ray works by reversing the instinct to lie when faced with a difficult question… or in the case before: just the attempt to lie."

"So… since she never had that instinct but, instead, an instinct to tell only the truth, you reversed _that_."

"Jane, you're an idiot!" Maura exclaimed in glee.

"Thanks." She smiled at her, knowing the real meaning. "So how do we change it?"

"I told you, I can't. You'll just have to wait for the effect to wear off."

"And how long will that take?"

"It depends on the person, really. When I tested it, it lasted on average between two to six days."

"Two to six _days_? That – No! She can't lie for that long! She's a medical examiner, she _can't _afford to lie."

"It can be as short as twelve hours." He offered, feeling extremely intimidated by the woman.

"And what's the longest time?"

"Well…" He hesitated, afraid of the answer. "My uncle _still _can't tell a lie and I shot him with it a month ago."

"A month?" She blanched before fishing a card out of her pocket and handing it to him. "You better start working on a way to reverse it and call me the minute you do."

"Y-yeah… sure thing."

Jane glared at him – most likely solidifying her seriousness – for a moment before leaving, Maura in tow.

Since the M.E. certainly couldn't continue on with the judging in her current condition, they went up to the main table so she could drop out. She still followed Jane along, however, and they went around the room to finish looking at the different projects.

There were a couple slip-ups from the M.E. that caused a few tears from the students. Jane tried to fix the situation but, eventually, Maura was told to just sit aside for the rest of the night.

It didn't take too long for the judging part to end and for Jane to turn in her things so that all the votes could be tallied.

Not surprisingly, the young man with the truth ray won first place. Jane issued him a final threat before they went back to Jane's place, deciding to have drinks and discuss the situation further.

It didn't take long for them to come to the agreement that Maura should abstain from doing any autopsies until she was back to normal and that Jane should act as her own personal translator. In no time they were joking about the absurdity of the circumstances they were under.

"Wow, this is kind of like opposite day with you, isn't it?"

Maura's face gave away her confusion.

"What? Don't tell me you've never heard of that."

"I've heard of it."

She laughed and then explained. "It's pretty simple. It's a day where you do everything the opposite of how you would normally do it and even speak with the opposite meaning, like you're doing now. It's pretty fun. Me, Frankie and Tommy used to do it all the time. It drove Ma nuts." She smiled at the memory.

Maura smiled along with her before yawning. She checked a nearby clock. "Wow, it's not very late. I think we shouldn't get some sleep."

Jane mirrored the action as she nodded. "I agree. So am I taking the couch or are we sharing the bed?" She asked, knowing that Maura had too much to drive home.

"We can't share the bed."

"Alright." She agreed.

The night was surprisingly comfortable. They've only done this a few times prior and each time Jane was always slightly on edge due to her ever growing feelings for the woman sleeping beside her. This time, however, she was able to drift off to sleep fairly quickly.

She awoke the next morning to find a note in Maura's place.

_Morning Jane. I didn't go home and made you an unhealthy breakfast that is waiting for you in the kitchen. I don't want you to call me when you wake up._

Jane smiled, finding it funny that the lying extended to writing as well.

After saying good morning to Joe, she walked out to find some oatmeal – which she swore she did a good job of hiding – with some fruit, along with a pot of freshly made coffee. She sat down and dug in, wishing she could have something a bit more bacony. But she knew that if she were to eat anything else that Maura would know – even if she could lie. It was a lot easier to just down the mushy substance.

She called Maura after a quick shower and plopped down on the couch.

"Finally awake?"

"What do you mean 'finally'? It's ten-thirty! And I just ate your poor excuse for a breakfast and took a shower so I didn't _just _wake up."

"Oh. What do you plan on doing today?"

She shrugged before realizing Maura couldn't see her. "I dunno. Maybe take Joe to that new dog park." She saw Joe's ears perk up and laughed. "She just heard me so I'm definitely taking her. Then… I don't know. Why?"

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Sure. Sounds good. Where?"

"Uh… I decided already. I won't pick you up at six."

"Really at six or did you mean something else?"

"Yes."

"Wait… no as in not at six or…"

"I didn't mean anything else. I won't see you at six."

"Alright. See you then."

Hours later, Maura showed up. They left for the restaurant and were seated quickly.

"I haven't spent all day researching this truth ray. There's tons of stuff about it!"

"I'm not surprised. Seemed more like fiction to me."

"But it isn't real. Has he called you yet?"

"Not yet." She sighed. "I shoulda gotten his number too, just so I'd at least know where he's at with it." She frowned. Though it didn't really bother her having to tell the truth all the time – except for that fact that it was pretty annoying when she wanted to be sarcastic but couldn't – she was mostly worried about Maura. "How are you doing with all this? You've had to lie an awful lot. You haven't fainted have you?"

"Yes. I'm not fine, Jane. I don't think it works differently because it's involuntary."

"That makes sense… sort of."

There was a slight pause in conversation as the waiter came by to take their meal order. After some careful deliberation, Jane settled for a pasta dish.

"And you?" He turned to Maura before readying his pen.

"I don't want the salmon."

He looked up from his order pad, clearly perplexed. "Okay? That narrows it down…"

"Yes. I don't want the salmon." Maura's face reddened as she realized she was looking very foolish. She looked over to Jane for help.

"She'll have the salmon."

"But she just said – "

"She'll have the salmon." She repeated, giving him a look that told him not to question it.

"Okay… salmon it is." He said, jotting it down. "And to drink?"

"Wine?" Jane guessed, earning a nod from the other woman.

"Alright. What kind?"

"Uh…" She looked over the list and saw something familiar. "Pino Grigio."

"Morasutti or Santa Marghertia?"

"The second one." She said, not sounding too sure.

He nodded and wrote it down before leaving.

Maura smiled at the detective. "Jane, I'm not impressed. That will go horribly with my salmon."

"Well… I remembered you getting it one time with some type of fish."

"Maybe you should have gotten something different for yourself, though. It will pair wonderfully with your pasta."

She just shrugged. "You're the one who cares about that stuff, not me. I don't really mind if the tastes are complimenting or whatever."

Maura frowned, reminding herself to take Jane through a crash course in wine and food pairings. She spoke up once again when she remembered something. "Oh, Jane, we're not having dinner with your mother and brother tomorrow."

"Really, Maura? I do _not _want to spend any amount of time with those two when I can't lie. Do you know how hard that's going to be? Especially if they find out. My mother's going to be nonstop with the questions."

"They don't already know."

"What? How?"

"I don't live with your mother, Jane. It took her a long time to figure it out."

Jane's face fell. "Oh, right. Well that gives me one more reason to not go."

"But, Jane…" Maura said, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Oh god, not that! I can't resist anything you ask me when you do that!" Jane exclaimed, then winced. Surely the other woman would use that against her in the future. "Fine, fine. I'll go. But I'm not happy about it."

Maura smiled in victory as she tucked that little nugget away in her mind.

They settled into an easy conversation until their meals arrived and then discussed the food and the restaurant before talking further about what they did during the day.

It didn't take long for their plates to become clean and their glasses to drain. They talked for awhile longer and then Maura took Jane home.

XXXXX

"So, uh… Jane," Frankie started, grinning at his sister. "I can ask you anything and you _have _to tell me the truth?"

"Yes. But I'd like it if you didn't."

"Oh come on! How often does an opportunity like this come along?"

She gave him a glare, which didn't change his mind one bit.

Coming up with a question was harder than he thought it would be but he eventually thought of something. "So when I was in tenth grade did you even like my girlfriend or were you just being nice?"

"I hated her; thought she was a bitch. I don't know how you put up with her."

Frankie's face fell but he wasn't surprised. He was about to give her a reason but his mother interrupted him.

"Okay now it's my turn!" Angela said giddily. She took a moment to think before speaking. "Do you have any intention on giving me grandchildren?"

"Maybe one day. If I find the right person." Her gaze landed on Maura for a few moments – before looking back at her mother. She saw another question forming in her mind and spoke up. "No. One question each."

"Aww, Jane, that's not fair. If I woulda known that I wouldn't have asked what I did."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine… one more."

"Do you believe I can pass the detective test?"

"At first I didn't but you've really shown yourself these past few weeks and I think you have a pretty good shot."

Frankie smiled. Satisfied, he dug into his meal.

"If your brother gets two then I get another question!" Angela protested.

Jane considered it for a moment. When she realized she wouldn't hear the end of it if she denied the request, she nodded her head.

"Do you have your eye on anyone?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes." This time she avoided all eye contact with anyone in the room – staring down at her plate instead – lest anyone figure it out.

"W-"

"Ah – questions over!" She interrupted, not wanting to deal with the consequences of _that _coming out.

Angela frowned but knew she would find out sooner or later and she didn't want to know what Jane would do if she did so.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. The only sounds were of silverware clinking against dishes and the occasional request for something to be passed. Minutes later, they were done and Frankie opted to help his mother with the dishes.

"See, that was bad, right?" Maura turned to her best friend when the others left the room.

"It _was _bad." She said with a tone of agreement.

"That's what I meant."

"I know. I just like messing with you." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "But seriously, I am not doing that again. Not until this stuff wears off."

The M.E. nodded. "I don't agree. It's probably best if I stay around a lot of people when I'm like this."

"But you still have to go to work."

"I know… but I can actually _do _everything. I'll tell the truth on all the reports."

"Don't worry. We'll talk to Cavanaugh in the morning."

The next day they went to work. Before doing anything, however, they made a stop off at their boss' office.

"Maura's not going to be able to work for a while." Jane said for her.

"What? What if someone's murdered? We need our medical examiner."

"Trust me, it'll be better for everyone if you call in a replacement."

"Why's that?"

She hesitated, knowing that what she was about to say would sound really stupid. "She was shot with a truth ray that kind of backfired and now she can only tell lies."

Cavanaugh laughed. "You're kidding."

"No. Really, ask her anything you know the answer to."

He thought for a second before speaking. "Maura, are you a medical examiner?"

"No."

"Hmm… and how do I know she's not just lying to me to get out of coming to work?"

Jane looked at him incredulously. "Oh come on! You may not spend that much time around her but you _know _she's not a liar. And you also know that she loves her job! And besides, if one of us were going to try to lie about something like this it would be me."

He considered that for a moment. "You do have a point." He conceded. "Just… do what you need to to get this fixed and try not to waste too much time." He said before waving them out.

Jane nodded at him and then left with Maura in tow. "Want me to take you home?"

"Yes. I don't want to stay here with you. I can't just take a cab later."

"Alright." Jane said before going to sit down at her desk.

Maura followed and brought a free chair to the other side. She watched and helped Jane work for a few hours, occasionally browsing her phone for clothing and accessories.

They continued this until Jane looked up. "Hey, you wanna go grab some lunch?"

"No."

"Alright. Just give me a few minutes to finish with this and we can go. Did you want to try that new café down the street?"

"Yes. I'm more in the mood for Thai." She frowned when what she wanted to say didn't come out of her mouth. "Sushi. Seaweed." She tried again, getting closer. She figured, instead, to give up and point to the word she meant on a takeout menu nearby.

"Seafood? Sure, sounds good to me. You want to go to the place a few blocks away, right?"

"No." She affirmed.

Jane nodded and then made a few more notes on the paper in front of her. She got up to file it away and looked at Maura. "Ready?"

The M.E. nodded.

Since it was only three and a half blocks away, they walked, talking about anything that comes to mind.

"Maybe I should just marry the next guy that asks me out. Just to get my mother out of my hair…"

"Your mother's not trying to make sure you're happy. She's doing it to annoy you."

"Yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy."

Maura stopped her stride. "That wasn't sarcasm. You can't lie now!" She clapped, bubbling over with happiness.

"You're right!" She smiled. "I'll try another one." She thought for a moment. "My name is Abbie Carmichael."

"Why that name?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Just randomly came to mind. But that doesn't matter because I can lie now!"

"So that means I shouldn't be able to tell the truth soon!"

"I hope you're right." The continued their walk to the small building and an idea occurred to her. If Maura was going to be back to normal soon then she should try and milk this for all it's worth. She wanted to hear things come out of Maura's mouth that never would otherwise.

They – or rather – Jane ordered and, a few minutes later, they got their food. They took a seat outside.

"Hey I was wondering… do you like this shirt?"

"Yes, it looks great."

"Really? It's my Monday shirt and you normally don't like it."

Maura gave her a look.

Jane just laughed before bringing another spoonful of clam chowder up to her mouth. A few minutes later, she spoke up again. "Tell me, Maura… what do you think of that turtle of yours?"

"Turtle, Jane." She corrected but then winced as she realized the wrong thing came out of her mouth. "Yes, turtle!" She grumbled in frustration before continuing. "I absolutely hate Bass, why do you ask?"

Jane beamed. "Just wondering. Glad to know we're on the same page."

Maura shot her a dirty look. "You know that's what I meant to say."

"Yeah… I know."

"Jane…" She sighed.

"Sorry. I just can't help it. It's too easy."

"Well, I'm upset that one of us can find some enjoyment out of this."

"Good, cause I am definitely enjoying this." She smirked.

They ate for awhile longer before something else popped up into Jane's mind. Something way too good to pass up.

"Are you attracted to anyone at work?" She was almost certain she would hear a yes.

"No."

"Ha! I – wait… what?"

"I'm not attracted to anyone at work."

"Really?"

"No."

"Wow… is it… Frost?"

"Yes."

"Hmm… Korsak?"

"Yes."

Jane laughed.

"Jane, please. Don't stop."

"Just tell me who it is then."

"I want to. It won't ruin anything."

"Oh come on, I'm just having some fun. Is it Cavanaugh?"

"Yes."

"Frankie?"

"Yes, Jane. I want you to keep going."

"Wow. You sure do like a lot of people!" Jane laughed. She thought for a moment before smiling, coming up with something she can definitely use to tease Maura in the future. "I got it! You're attracted to me, aren't you?"

"No."

Jane's face fell, not expecting that response. "W-what?"

Maura sighed. "I don't like you, Jane. In fact, I completely detest you! Sometimes I can't even stand being around you!"

"Y-you…"

"Yes, Jane, say more. I want to hear it. I'm going to just stay." She said before exiting.

As much as Jane wanted to move, she couldn't. She only said that to hear the 'yes' she knew she never would. Now that she knew that Maura actually _did _like her in that way she was astounded and it took her a few moments to be able to respond. It was too late when she finally decided to follow Maura out, as the M.E. was already lost in the lunch time crowd.

Forgoing their food, she continued her search, starting in the direction of the station.

When she finally caught up with her, steps from their workplace, she spoke quickly, interrupting Maura who was about to. "No… just listen, Maura. I feel the same way. I'm absolutely crazy about you! I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't do anything without thinking about you!" She paused for a brief moment just to come up with more words. "You know, the day you came into my life was a blessing I will never forget.

Maura beamed. "Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh, Jane. I love you… I really do."

Jane frowned. "What?

"No, I think it wore off. I'm telling the truth now, Jane. I love you."

The detective smiled now. "I love you too. I have for awhile."

Maura nodded. "Me too. It was so hard keeping it from you. I didn't even think it was possible that you might return the feelings."

"Seriously? I think that _I_ should be the one saying that."

She laughed in response. "You know what I'm going to say now, don't you?"

"Uh… no?"

"Just kiss me."

Jane eagerly complied.

Their kiss caused a few people to stop walking and look over at them – as the passionate action seemed rather random.

They pulled away and Maura cringed at the onlookers. "Let's go inside. We can tell Cavanaugh that I'm ready to work again and then find some privacy in my office." She said, pulling Jane closer by her jacket collar and placing a light kiss on her lips.

The detective didn't say a word and just followed her inside.


End file.
